IBC-13 RULES 2016 IN NATIONWIDE RATINGS
January 5, 2017 Throughout 2016 from January to December across both urban and rural homes nationwide, IBC-13 topped all TV networks with an average audience share of 28%, or 11 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 34%. This is based on data provided by multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media, which uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Across all time blocks, IBC-13 also remained on top especially in primetime (6PM-12MN) where it scored 25%, a 16-point lead compared to ABS-CBN ’s 49% and GMA’s 33%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13 also led the morning block (6AM-12NN) with 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 39% versus GMA’s 35%; the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 35%; and afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 35%. Meanwhile, IBC-13 topped the list of most watched programs for 2016 and produced 23 out of the top 40 regularly airing programs from January to December 2016 (excluding Holy week). Taking the lead on the top spot is Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (45.5%), followed by Syrena (45.2%), 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup (43.4%), 2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup (43.1%), 2016 PBA Governors' Cup (42.7%), Born to be a Superstar (41.4%), Express Balita (35.7%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (35.1%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (34.8%), 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (33.5%) and Kumander Bawang (31.9%). Also in the top 40 list were Before I Fall in Love (29.7%), I Will Be Here (28.6%), Glory Jane (28.3%), My Princess (27.7%), Dancing with the Stars (26.1%), Little Superstar (25.8%), Bida Best 2016 (25.1%), The Million Peso Money Drop (24.4%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (24.1%), You Light Up My Life (22.8%), High School Life (22.5%) and Dingdong n' Lani (19.9%). As IBC kept its running third over its rival networks, it also maintained its viewership in the digital platform through IBC Video, the pioneering video-on-demand service and the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. Rapidly transitioning into a digital company, IBC-13 domianting all media networks in bringing its content online to address the change in the Filipinos’ viewing habits. The most watched programs on IBC Video and HOOQ last December were Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell, Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell, Lara Laura, High School Life and You Light Up My Life. Meanwhile, more Filipinos will be able to watch IBC-13 shows as the partnership with Globe Telecom Inc. under HOOQ, the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content. IBC Video is the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. In other areas, IBC also beat ABS-CBN and GMA from January to December 2016. The Kapinoy network won the ratings game in Total Balance Luzon with an average national audience share of 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 47% versus GMA’s 35%; in Total Luzon with 24% vs ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 37%, in Total Visayas with 20% versus ABS-CBN’s 54% versus GMA’s 26%; and in Total Mindanao with 20% versus ABS-CBN’s 56% versus GMA’s 28%. Aside from radio and television, IBC has also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. IBC-13 has also ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, theme park development, among others, showing that it has become more than a sequestered broadcasting network through the years. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 10. TOP 20 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN JAN TO DEC 2016 AMONG NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 45.5% #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.2% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup'' (IBC) - 43.4% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup'' (IBC) - 43.1% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup'' (IBC) - 42.7% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 41.4% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.0% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.3% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup'' (IBC) - 33.5% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) / Kumander Bawang (Kalaban ng Mga Aswang) (IBC) - 31.9% #''Dance Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.0% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.6% #''Pinoy Boyband Superstar'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.0% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.9% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 28.6% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 28.3% #''My Princess'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Dancing with the Stars'' (IBC) - 26.1% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Bida Best 2016'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.9% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) / The Million Peso Money Drop (IBC) - 24.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 24.1% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.3% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 23.2% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 22.8% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.3% #''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA) - 21.0% #''Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 20.9% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) / 24 Oras (GMA) - 20.3% #''Tsuperhero'' (GMA) - 20.1% #''On the Wings of Love'' (ABS-CBN) / Encantadia (GMA) / Dingdong n' Lani (IBC) - 19.9% 'TABLE 11. TOP 40 MOST WATCHED PROGRAMS IN JAN TO DEC 2016 AMONG NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (INCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 45.8% #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.4% #''Pilipinas Presidential Debate 2016'' (ABS-CBN) / 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup (IBC) - 40.6% #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.3% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.6% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup'' (IBC) - 37% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Kumander Bawang (Kalaban ng Mga Aswang)'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''Resurgence: Pacquiao vs. Vargas'' (GMA) / 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (IBC) - 36.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Pangako Sa ‘Yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.3% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''Meron Akong Kwento Ang Himig ng Buhay Ko concert'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.9% #''Pacquiao vs. Bradley III'' (GMA) - 32.4% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.9% #''Dance Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.0% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.9% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''Pinoy Boyband Superstar'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.0% #''MMK 25th Anniversary'' (ABS-CBN) /'' Dancing with the Stars'' (IBC) - 29.9% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 29.4% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 28.1% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 28.7% #''My Princess'' (IBC) - 27.2% #''Halalan 2016 Ang Huling Harapan'' (ABS-CBN) / Little Superstar (IBC) - 25.7% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Bida Best 2016'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 24.9% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''Pilipinas Debares 2016'' (GMA) - 23.8% #''Goin’ Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.3% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 23.2% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 21.8%